Different Worlds
by stare at string
Summary: This is a story of two p.o.v.'s and is for both Jacob or Edward fans. The two are from seperate universes, and they meet in a forest. Please read! Yes, it is in both Tragedy and Humor genres.


Disclaimer- I don't own Twilight. Stephenie Meyer does.

Normal font is Edward's point of view. Bold is Jacob's perspective. Italic is about Bella.

* * *

Different Worlds

_I knew all at once that it was him. I was in love with him. I knew that there were others. Others who wished to be in his place. But, they didn't matter. I could live happily ever after without them, for I must. They would always have to be in second place. At least, if I was with him, none of that would matter anymore, I wouldn't care about them…_

_Poor them._

--------------------------------------------------------

She had chosen him. The mutt. Over me. I understood, though. I wasn't worth it. My angel… no, his angel now… would not have her world haunted by shadows. And she would never want again to be turned into a monster, to wish for an eternity of night. She would live. She would have a true life. He could protect her too, I guess. He was strong enough, and Bella needed someone to protect her from this world that was against her. And as much as I hated to admit it, he could be much better for her.

But of course, I would still be here. Waiting, in the wings. I would watch over her as much as I could, and wait. Just in case. In case he were to leave, just as I had. Just in case she changed her mind. Truly, only because I could not survive without her, because I could not be away ever again. I would never show myself, never let her see. Always there though.

--------------------------------------------------------

**She chose him! The monster, the bloodsucker, the leech, the jerk, the one who left her! (I could go on, but I won't. It hurts too much.) As if he didn't want her blood, as if he didn't wish to suck the life out of the girl I loved. He was going to take her, take her away and leave a shell of her behind, yet barely that. He would kill her in a form of death worse than anything else. I hated him for that, and was glad that this would mean war between us. 'Cause then I could tear him limb from limb, destroy him. I was so mad, there was no way I would ever be able to change from wolf form back to human. I soon realized that I was running, running from her and him, running from what I used to be. Just running to try and get away.**

--------------------------------------------------------

For years, I watched Jacob give Bella everything I was unable to. They were happily married, and had a daughter that looked exactly like her mother. The two were happy together, and I was truly alone. I watched her life through windows and hiding behind trees. I hid, and though the werewolf knew I was there, he never let on. I suppose he liked to witness my torture at first, and over the years grew accustomed to my smell. I was just glad for the small kindness. I saw her life play out as it should have. I was the unknown guest at her wedding, a quite depressing day in my eternity. I looked in through the window at the little girl with brown eyes. I even sang the child her lullaby, while it was asleep, until it became too much for my broken, unmoving heart to take. I knew I wouldn't last much longer.

--------------------------------------------------------

**I lived for years like this. A running wolf. I was doomed to my state forever, for I was never calm enough to alter my form. Some days the pain was numb, and I was a wolf, human Jacob Black was gone from my mind. But other times, when I wasn't hunting or something, Bella would be the first thing on my mind. The numb pain would encompass my whole being, and I would remember her choice, remember that I wasn't the one. When I couldn't even move anymore, the wolf would take control again. I would once again become an animal, the being who knew nothing of human trifles. He wouldn't know of any human girl, wouldn't know of Bella.**

--------------------------------------------------------

I sat upon a tree, looking in the house. Their little child was fast asleep, and I'm sure they were glad, for she was the most obnoxious toddler you would ever know. I think she got that from her father. I noticed a little red book in her room. It was emitting a soft pink glow. Slowly, stealthy, as to not wake the girl or her parents, I climbed in her room. Getting closer, I noticed that it had words and a title, but the radiant light eclipsed them (awesome synonym for obscured). I went closer, and picked up the book to read the cover. The light faded on the book, while the rest of the room burned with the same strange pink glow. I peered over at the child, seeing if she woke, but she wasn't there anymore. I was in a forest, with her house nowhere in sight. The book had gone, leaving me holding empty space.

--------------------------------------------------------

**Hunting. The rabbit would make a wonderful meal. Running. Faster, faster, never stop. Running just as I had before. Like the human, Jacob Black. I slowed to a stop, vaguely noting that my dinner had just run off. I didn't have time to comprehend anything else, because thoughts of her overflowed my mind. I collapsed into a sobbing mess. After a long while, I stopped, but not without effort. My hands were clutched into tight fists. It was then I realized that I had hands, not the paws of a monster. The shock of it made me jump. I was joyous, for I might be able to stay human for a few moments of peace. I didn't think that I would be capable of longer than that, and besides, I didn't want to go back to living as a person, with others around me. It was then that I noticed a small, glowing, blue book. I leaned in to pick it up…**

--------------------------------------------------------

There was nothing. For many miles I traveled throughout the green scenery to find nothing but trees. I could also find no sense of time here. The light always was the same, though I had been here long enough to have had at least one day pass. Finally, I gave up on trying to find my way out, and I concentrated on not losing my mind. For, if I was to last any amount of time, I would not allow myself to think of the fact that I might never see Bella again. I might go crazy here… I sat down at the base of a nice sized tree. Nothing was worth the effort if I might never see her to even say goodbye.

--------------------------------------------------------

**I was suddenly in a forest. It was the same here as the woods I was just in, but there was no animals. I then thought of Bella, and how he left her in a setting much like this. I almost became a wolf again, but I controlled myself. The ragged, dirty pair of pants I still had tied round my leg were still wearable, so I put them on. I ran then, never stopping. Never attempting to find food, do anything useful. Just moving with the power of my fury. The daylight stayed though many hours passed. I realized then that I was tracking the scent of the bloodsucker. He was here. Tormenting me. The sickeningly sweet scent got stronger. I saw a glow of faceted, unnatural skin and realized that the leech was sitting right there, in the perfect spot to stealthily attack. I slunk quietly forward…**

**"Please. Attack. I want nothing more than to be destroyed…" said he. I was sure he was just faking. There was no way he would let himself be hurt. He had her. But yet, Bella wasn't with him…**

--------------------------------------------------------

I meant it. if he wished me harm, he could. For I know that I was taken here, away from her, for some purpose. I was nothing without her. But she wasn't here with him…

"Where is she?!" I knew this couldn't be right.

"What? How am I supposed to know, you filthy-" I cut him off.

"What do you mean… You don't keep track of her? How could you lose her!?" He couldn't have lost her. She could trip and fall, or basically anything, her attracting danger as bees to honey. "WHAT!" I jumped up, ready to go look for the angel.

--------------------------------------------------------

**I couldn't believe him! He didn't even know where she was! And then, he expected me to know, as if she chose me. As if he expected me to follow her, in secret or something. I have a bit more pride than that, thank you.**

**"She's _your wife_, and you lose her! She could be anywhere… Oh no…"**

**I couldn't believe this. We- yes, we, because as much as I hated to admit it, working together would help- needed to search for her.**

**"WELL? Aren't you going to help me look for her!?!" Yet he just sat there, staring, as if I was crazy. How come he didn't even move? He did want to help her, right?**

--------------------------------------------------------

It doesn't make sense… The dog, he just said…

"What do you mean by it?"

"What's that s'pposed mean? You don't even try to help her…"

"You said… well… My wife? I've watched you two get married, and I've seen your daughter… What do you mean by 'your wife'?"

He looked confused, and angry, though the anger was a normal part of a werewolf's existence. I listened to his thoughts, trying to make sense of it.

Huh? He's messing with my mind… I got a invitation to their wedding…

It didn't help. He was as confused as I.

--------------------------------------------------------

**It's decided. He's just playing with my mind, trying to make me go crazy. As if I needed that, as if his wedding invitation wasn't enough. But, where was she then? If not with him? My mind was puzzling this out when I thought of his diet. He could be feeding, sucking blood out of the poor animals of the forest, maybe throw in a few humans. Although, she- No! Don't think of that Jake!- She drinks blood too.**

**"Where did you see her last?" asked the bloodsucking leech.**

**"At… When she came to… say…" I swallowed. "When she came to say goodbye."**

**"Goodbye? When did she leave _you_?"**

**"When she left because she had chosen you, you stupid leech! When I was hurt because of the battle I fought for her, her only. I wouldn't never have fought if not for her."**

--------------------------------------------------------

But, she had gone back after that. She went back, after breaking my heart, saying she loved him more. She went back to say she was sorry, to say that she actually loved him…

"What about after that? Mongrel, don't you remember anything that happened after that? What, happen to have memory loss?" I couldn't believe it. His thoughts told nothing different, though. I remembered his house, and his daughter. His daughter's room, wherein I had found that glowing pink book that brought me here. Wait…

"Where were you when you found that book?"

He answered hesitantly. "In… In the woods. I noticed it laying on the ground."

"What woods? Their aren't any woods by your house. Not in the suburbs, no. The book… we could go home…"

--------------------------------------------------------

**Home. Not truly, but still. The first thing was to find it.**

**"I think… actually, their must have been two," the leech said, "because you came at a different time than me. Let's go get them. We meet back here soon as physically possible for you."**

**"Ha. I can beat you here by hours."**

**The creature looked around. "Is there even such thing as time here? Just meet back at this spot.**

**We both started running at speeds fast enough to make a human dizzy. As soon as I thought that, he tripped. Or fell, I guess, seeing as he's got to have better reflexes than that. I ran for miles maybe, as fast as I had run after… I fell too, engulfed in pain. The memory was a lot to deal with. Soon, though, the vampire came running up nearer, and so I got to my feet. After running many miles, we split off in two different directions. I continued upon my path, making my way to the only way home.**

**-----**---------------------------------------------------

I ran. I would show the dog… After many leagues, our paths had split off. I noticed a cherry glow far off, too far to see with human or canine eyes. I sprinted even faster than I had before. The book was in plain sight now. Getting to it, I looked even closer. There was a title on it, and it was "Twilight". I rushed back, fast as I could.

--------------------------------------------------------

**Hah! I'll show him! I ran fast as my legs would take me. I soon found the book. It was giving off a cerulean light. I grabbed it and ran back, eager to win the race. As I was running, I glanced down at the book. It said "New Moon". Odd, especially seeing as in this place, there apparently was no night. I ran, even faster, and got to the clearing at the exact same time as him.**

**"Tie, I guess," he said.**

--------------------------------------------------------

"Well, the books are obviously different. I still don't believe that it's quite possible to have two entirely different worlds, where two opposite things happen." I looked him over. He looked a slight bit younger than the Jacob I knew. He also didn't know of any of the things that had happened. I thought that maybe it was all just a dream, if it were possible. I wondered if maybe I had just been hallucinating, imagining that I had even met Bella…

--------------------------------------------------------

**He's wrong. It's impossible to have us both be with Bella. Bella must have chosen one of us. I'm wishing- hoping- that it's the leech's version. He said Bella wanted me more. I'd like to go to that version. 'Cause, then maybe I could live his version of me's life… And I could watch him be heartbroken. Hah! That'd be great! I could have Bella, and she'd want me…**

--------------------------------------------------------

That's perfect! I had picked up on some of the wolf's thoughts, and came up with a plan.

"What if we actually did?" I asked him. He looked at me, confused for a moment, then caught on.

"You mean, went to each other's worlds?"

"What is there stopping us? You just set down your book, and I mine, and we go to each other's and pick them up. That way we can live our own dream lives."

He smiled happily. "Okay…"

Just then I smelled the most delicious scent I had smelled in my century of 'life'. Freesia…

"Bella?" I wondered idly who's Bella she was. She was holding a disgusting human fruit, but I was glad she had something to eat.

--------------------------------------------------------

**"Bella?!" I said, confused. She couldn't be here… But then again, who knows what's doable anymore. **

**"Hi guys!" she said, as if it was perfectly normal to have come here. "I want you to meet my true love, here."**

**I was bewildered. How could she not have chosen one of us? Preferably me, of course.**

**"His name Ban-man. Here, see?" She held up the banana for us to see.**

**She picked a banana. Over me. What does a banana have that I don't? I much better for her than a banana! I wanted to smash it, squeeze it to a pulp. But I wouldn't because it was her- her- I can't say it. How could it be? Was I really that bad as to be bettered by a fruit?**

**----------------**----------------------------------------

I couldn't believe it. The mutt, he was babbling inside his head. I was speechless. When I saw Jake inching towards my dropped book, though, my mind jumped into action. There was still a chance that our first plan might work, and I couldn't stand watching Bella look at a banana that way. It was food, for goodness sake! As she was to me… I could now understand Rosalie's point of view, though. But I didn't have time to think that. I ran towards the book, grabbing it in a burst of pink radiance. It landed me in a meadow, right next to Bella. She was laying against me, looking at the stars. I was astounded to find that she was just like me, a vampire. I hugged her closer, and began to sing her lullaby, as I have wanted to all these past few years. She smiled up at me.

--------------------------------------------------------

**When I saw my plan work for the vampire, I dashed towards the glowing blue book. I grabbed it with an explosion of sapphire and ended up right next to Bella, who was standing in an unknown kitchen.**

**She babbled away as if she didn't notice that I hadn't been here all this time.**

**"And we could go see a movie! Just like when we went with Mike, only just the two of us. I'll cook you some food, all right? And Jenna, she wants you, it seems." I looked behind me, at a young girl who was just like Bella in miniature.**

--------------------------------------------------------

_Off in a unknown region, a girl with brown hair looked around herself._

_"Where'd they go, Ban-man? They were just here…" She was startled. "Oh well… I don't need them anymore. Wanna go somewhere else?" They walked into the forest around them, and were swallowed up by the green._

--------------------------------------------------------


End file.
